


Crashing Down

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [60]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Head Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The thing is, Russian drivers are nothing like Japanese drivers. Mostly that's because the laws are different, but still. It's a very different country to be a pedestrian in than Japan, and St. Petersburg specifically is nothing like Hasetsu.When Yuuri gets hit by a car on his way to practice, Viktor's world comes crashing down around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

The thing is, Russian drivers are nothing like Japanese drivers. Mostly that's because the laws are different, but still. It's a very different country to be a pedestrian in than Japan, and St. Petersburg specifically is nothing like Hasetsu. Yuuri loves it, of course. He loves the lights and the sounds, the food and the people. It's like those first few weeks in Detroit except his understanding of Russian is absolutely abysmal and his understanding of English had at least been decent been then.

Still, he usually has Viktor there to help him, and the people he interacts with most are happy to switch to English when he's alone. Life isn't easy by any stretch of the imagination--Viktor's become perhaps even more intense in his coaching under Yakov's gaze, and Lilia is pushing Yuuri's ballet to its limits--but Yuuri honestly can't say he's ever been happier.

Which is why, when the world comes crashing into him, he wasn't expecting it. Not in the least.

\----

Viktor's just starting to get worried about Yuuri. He should have been here a solid half hour ago; he'd realized he'd forgotten something and had to run back to the apartment when they were halfway to the rink. He'd sent Viktor on ahead, promising to be there as soon as he could.

Still, Yuuri tended to still get overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of St. Petersburg, and it isn't late enough that Viktor's too worried yet, so he sits on the bench off to the side of the rink, watching Yakov critique Yuratchka's form. When his phone vibrates where it rests beside him on the bench, he reaches for it idly, frowning when the number that comes up is one he doesn't recognize. He lets it go to voicemail, ignoring the second shorter vibration that signals that whoever was calling had left a message.

A good ten minutes later, the phone rings again, again with the strange number. He hesitated briefly, but ignores the call again; he's in the middle of practice, he has better things to--

The phone rings a third time, this time showing the Yutopia onsen's phone number. Viktor frowns, answering the call automatically. "Moshi moshi? Hello?"

"Viktor, thank god, we just got a call from a Russian number, none of us could understand what they were saying at first, but it sounded like they were trying to get in touch with you? We heard your name a few times, and when we asked them to switch to English they were talking so fast, I couldn't--"

"Mari, slow down," Viktor says, a quiet sense of horror seeping into his lungs. "Who… do you have any idea who it was?"

"I can get you the number, but Viktor, it… They were saying Yuuri's name too."

Viktor's heart drops to his stomach. "What's the number, Mari?" When the number she rattles off perfectly matches the one that had called Viktor just moments ago, Viktor feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. "I'll handle this, Mari," he says, infusing his voice with a strength he doesn't feel. "I'll handle this, and I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

"Let us know as soon as you do, Viktor."

Viktor makes a vaguely affirming noise before hanging up. He takes a quick second to fortify himself before navigating to his voicemail and tapping on the new message there.

By the time he gets to the end of the message, everyone on the ice has made their way over to him, and though they're all asking what's wrong, Viktor can't form the words to tell them. All he can do is look up at Yakov and whisper, "Hospital. I need to go to the hospital."

Those few words are enough to set everyone into a flurry of motion, and though Viktor is vaguely, distantly grateful for the way they get him where he needs to go, all he can think about right now is Yuuri.

_Oh god, Yuuri. What have I done?_

\----

"He has three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture in his tibia. We're guessing he has a concussion as well, but we won't know until he wakes up."

Viktor swallows thickly. "He wasn't awake when you brought him in?"

The doctor shakes her head, looking apologetic "He was unconscious, and he hasn't woken up since we got him here, but aside from the tibial fracture, the damage is all relatively superficial and will heal on its own. We've already operated on his leg, and everything else will just need time. With some rest and recovery, he should be fine."

"And the driver?"

"Hit a patch of black ice and lost control. He was very apologetic, and was actually the one to call us. He's offered whatever help you need to pay for Mr. Katsuki's medical expenses."

_But that won't make up for the skating season he's just cost Yuuri._ Viktor shoves the thought aside and lets out a slow, shaky breath. "Thank you, doctor."

She nods. "I'll let you stay with your fiancé. Let us know when he wakes up."

Viktor nods again, unable to take his eyes off of Yuuri now that he knows he'll be okay. For a given value of okay, that is; this is undoubtedly the end of his season. Viktor closes his eyes, resting his head in his hands. _He's going to be fine, though,_ he reminds himself silently. _He's going to be fine._ Viktor shoots off a quick text to Mari, letting her know that Yuuri is hurt but on his way to being okay, and promising to ensure that he gets the best medical care possible while he's here. Mari replies quickly, thanking Viktor and letting him know that she will inform the rest of the family. Viktor then pockets his phone and turns his attention back to Yuuri.

The bandages covering the right side of Yuuri's face mask his expression, but Viktor's always been an early riser, and has spent enough time watching Yuuri sleep to be able to supplement. He reaches out, taking Yuuri's hand in his, kissing the ring that rests, sure and bright on his finger. Maybe it's time to revisit the idea of a wedding.

Viktor's not sure how long he sits there, his body going stiff in the hospital chair, when Yuuri finally begins to stir. He sits upright, leaning in close while he waits for the one eye he can see to open. When it does, Yuuri blinks a few times, slow and unconcerned. Then he turns his head to Viktor and smiles gently. "Viktor," he murmurs.

Viktor makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, tightening his grip on Yuuri's hand as he bends forward, forehead resting on their clasped fingers. "Thank god," he whispers, falling back into Russian on instinct alone. "Thank god."

Yuuri hums, and Viktor hears his head move on the pillow. "What happened?" Yuuri asks softly.

Viktor takes a deep breath before sitting up met Yuuri's gaze head on. "You were walking to practice on your own and a driver hit some…" Viktor searches for the specific English word and comes up blank. "He hit some dangerous ice and lost control of his car. He hit you."

Yuuri hums again, nodding. "That's why everything's all floaty," he murmurs. "They've got me on the good drugs?"

Viktor laughs bitterly. "Something like that."

Yuuri laughs too, only to stop short and give a wince. "Ribs?" he asks.

"Cracked," Viktor asserts.

Yuuri hums again, then sighs. "I lived in Detroit for four years, you'd think I'd be used to this."

Viktor shakes his head. "It's not your fault."

"I should've been paying more attention to what was going on around me."

"That's not--" Viktor starts to shout, but Yuuri winces at the volume of Viktor's protestations, and Viktor quiets immediately, settling back down in his chair. He stares at where he still has Yuuri's hand clasped in his and holds his tongue.

Yuuri squeezes his hand once, gently. "I'm done for the season, aren't I?" Viktor's head snaps up at Yuuri's words, and Yuuri's face is the soft sort of apologetic that it takes on when he's done something he thinks will disappoint Viktor. "I'm sorry," he adds, "I know you wanted us to be able to skate together this year."

Viktor shakes his head. "It's fine," he murmurs, "I'm way too out of shape to compete this year anyway. Gives me time to catch up to you."

Yuuri laughs again, wincing as he does so. "You can still skate," he says softly. "You don't have to wait for me."

"I know," Viktor concedes before leaning in to press a kiss to Yuuri's uninjured temple, "but how am I supposed to plan a wedding when I'm training constantly?"

When Viktor draws back, Yuuri's face is stunned. "Wedding?" he asks softly.

Viktor nods. "Marry me," he whispers. "Marry me so that we can stay together for the rest of our lives. Marry me so that they can't threaten to keep me out of your hospital room. Marry me so that I can show the world how much you mean to me. Marry me."

Yuuri stares up at Viktor, awe in his one visible eye. "I… I haven't won gold yet," he murmurs, but Viktor just shakes his head.

"If I made you wait until you won gold, I'd spend the rest of my life worrying that you thought I only loved you for that. I don't. I love you for so much more than just that, Yuuri. Your smiles, your shaky confidence, the way you've learned to always ask for what you need from me… all of you. I love all of you, silver medals, anxiety, and all."

Yuuri closes his one visible eye, tears leaking from the corner. "God, Viktor…." He shakes his head, and when he looks up at Viktor again, there's a familiar sort of fond disbelief in his expression. "Of course I'll marry you," he whispers. "Of course I will."

Viktor grins. "Good. Then I should probably go get the doctor before she chews me out for not getting her the second you woke up."

It takes more strength that Viktor had expected to walk away from Yuuri, even just for a few moments, but it's enough to assure him that asking to get married sooner rather than later was the right call. He has no plans to let Yuuri out of his reach any time soon, and this is just the next logical step in doing that.

_I'm never letting you go, Yuuri. Never._

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
